The Lion King: The Child of Pride Rock
by superstarampharos
Summary: (Set months after the events of Lion King 2) Simba finds a terrified human child, hiding in the remains of a crashed airplane and decides to take him back to Pride Rock. He is eventually loved by the pride, and is happy with his new life with his new family. However an old friend of the King is not happy of this human presence.
1. Ch1 Welcome to the Pride Lands?

**Yes, I'm finally doing a Lion King Fanfiction, huzzah! I would just like to take the time to promote another Lion King Fanfiction that is amazing, '** _ **The Lion King: The Human Pridelander**_ **' by 'LionKingIsAwesome'. It is only 3 chapters long at the time of writing this, but his story has inspired me to write my own Lion King Fanfiction, and I will make my story as different from his as possible. So thank you, Drew and good luck on the success on your Lion King Fanfiction and any other Fanfiction you decide to work on next.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Pride Lands!?

The sun shined brightly over the never-ending blue sky of the Pride Lands. It had been three months since Simba and his pride defeated Zira and the outlanders joined the Pridelanders, and life in the Pride Lands was all well. Kovu and Kiara were soon to be mates in a few months, and the rest of the pride couldn't be happier for them.

King Simba, Nala's mate and King of the Pride Lands, was out for a morning prowl. His mate was relaxing with Kovu at Pride Rock's waterhole; the Pridelanders had heard a loud crash near Pride Rock, and the King ordered his family to watch over his subjects and for any threats to the pride while he was gone.

Simba climbed on top of a rock on a large hill and surveyed the beautiful landscape. Over in one direction were the outlands, where the lions that followed Zira lived after Scar's defeat. In another direction was the stretched out plains and a large forest that took up a small part of the Pride Lands. The forest was like a maze and it was hard to get through. If you could get through it, it would lead to the outside of the Pride Lands.

Simba climbed down from the rock and began going near the forest, spying a lone zebra that had wondered away from its herd. Feeing the familiar urge of hunger, the king crouched down low in the tall glass and began making his way towards the distracted zebra, slowly. When he got close enough, he began running at the zebra, roaring.

The zebra, hearing a roar and seeing the huge lion approaching him at a great speed, began running into the dense forest with Simba at his heels. The great king jumped over fallen trees that been knocked down during a storm, branches, bushes and other forest residue in order to catch the zebra.

However, he paused when he heard a faint sobbing noise and that pause sent him face-palming into a tree while the zebra stomped away. Simba shook his head and recovered from the crash. He was about to continue the chase when he heard the sobbing again. "It has to be a bird or an animal…" the king thought to himself. "But, what if it needs help?"

The king began her way towards the sobbing and, after pushing through some bushes, came to a large clearing within the forest.

And right into the middle of the forest was the charred remains of… something. It was huge and had a narrow shape, bigger than an elephant, and was coloured a silver colour with a long blue stripe on the side. It had many holes on the sides and black charring over it. It used to have wings, but now it was missing them. The middle of it was split in half.

The sobbing ceased and Simba walked towards the large thing slowly, curious of this big 'creature'. When he got closed to it, he sniffed. It didn't smell like anything on the savannah, and it definitely was living. It smelt hard smelling and burnt. Simba went into one of the halves of the thing and went into the head of it. It smelt of rotten and burning flesh and in the head of was a bunch of round dials and buttons. It also had two U shaped things on the left and right of a large black thing the buttons were on.

Also in the head were two… Man! Simba backed up a little bit in surprise growling but then came forward when realizing they were dead. The bodies were charred and their flesh was rotting away. They were both males, and were dressed in Airplane pilot uniforms.

Apparently, Simba was inside the crashed remains of a plane and the two corpses were the pilots. But there was no sign of any passengers. The sobbing began again and Simba turned around; it was coming from the other halve of the plane.

Simba walked into the other halve of the plane, climbing over fallen and burnt suitcases and passenger seats that were unhinged and ripped in the crash.

He then saw a small shivering form moving under a surviving seat, partially covered in a long coat for an adult man to wear. The sobbing was from under the coat. Simba pushed the shivering form under the coat with her nose, but that caused the sobbing to intensify. Simba then closed his teeth on the material of the coat and pulled it slightly and carefully, just to reveal what was making the sobbing.

The sobbing was coming from… A man cub! Or what was called a child, in human speak. The small human child stopped crying and looked up at the lion with hazel eyes filled with fear. "Ahhh!" The young human cried in terror and pulled the long coat over himself, like a protective blanket, shivering in fear.

Simba didn't know what to think of the small thing, but he did feel sorry for the crying shivering child. He hadn't seen humans before, but he had heard tales from his parents. He was told that the humans once came to Pride Rock and tried to take the land into their control, but a fever swept through the lands and they died out and left.

"Hey. It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you." Simba nuzzled the shivering form, hoping to calm the scared cub. The small cub stopped sobbing when he felt something soft against his back. He slowly pulled back the coat and saw the lion still there, smiling at him with kind eyes. The child reached out with one of his small hands and touched Simba's muzzle. He chuckled and licked its hand, which sent the child into a laughing fit. Simba did see why his parents shown disdain towards these humans, but the lion king believed every species should get a second chance. And in his eyes, this young boy was cute, he wouldn't cause any harm.

But then Simba stopped and became serious. He knew that this young human child would not survive out in the wild all on his own like this. He was bound to be picked off by a predator and eaten if he left the plane, and he would die of starvation, even if he didn't get eaten. He would have to take the child back with him. But then he remembered that his pride didn't trust humans. "Maybe they'll make an exception…" Simba thought. "Hey." Simba nuzzled the man-cub lovingly. "I'll look after you. I will not let anything harm you. I promise." Simba smiled.

The little human looked back at the lion in front of him. "Re..Really?" The human asked the lion in front of him. "Really…" The lion stated as he licked the human's cheek softly, making the child laugh.

The human slowly crawled out from underneath the seat and he was covered in light burns and other minor injuries. "You're hurt!" Simba gasped, and he checked the boy over for any more serious injuries. "Hey?" The boy pushed the lion away, slightly, to not harm him. "I'm fine."

Simba helped the human out of the damaged object. "Thank you for helping me." The young child thanked the lion. "You're very welcome." Simba replied and gave the child a quick nuzzle on his cheek. Simba heard a twig snapping and stopped nuzzling the human child. He looked around the area, while circling around the human cub, protecting him as if he was his own.

"Relax, will you?" A familiar voice spoke. "It's only me."

Simba located the source of the voice and its owner came out of the bushes.

Simba sighed. "Kovu, what are you doing out here?" Simba asked the brown-furred lion. "I thought you were a predator, I could have attacked you."

"Nala sent me, to find out. You were gone a while… we all were worried about you…" Kovu saw the young human boy next to Simba and he gasped in shock. He pounced and pinned the human down, placing a paw on the child's stomach hardly, making him whimper in pain. "Why are you with a human, Simba? You know what they're like!"

Simba heard the child's whimper of fear. "Get off him, Kovu!" Simba ordered, growling angrily. "This human is different. This human isn't here to hurt us. This human is lost and afraid." Upon hearing this, Kovu got off the human child, whom ran to Simba, and hugged him tightly, crying into his fur. Simba just wrapped his paw around the child's back and held the boy close, shushing and nuzzling him. "You see what you have done, Kovu?" Simba asked. "This child needs us, he has no one left."

Kovu's heart filled with grief as he looked on as Simba shushed the child in his paws. He walked up to the king. "Simba? I'm sorry." Simba looked at his sad friend and saw the grief in his eyes. "I know you are Kovu. But this human doesn't. He's scared, and alone." The young human peeked at the brown lion while still in the warm comfort of the king's paws, his face moist from tears.

Kovu walked up to the child, and licked his tears away, making the child giggle. "I'm sorry I pounced on you, are you alright?" He got his answer when the child nodded, and patted his head. "What's your name, young one?" Simba asked the human-cub, curling around the young human.

The child smiled and relaxed in the king's soft warm fur, making the two lions smile. "My name's Matthew. Your names are Simba and Kovu, right?" Matthew asked. The two lions nodded. Simba poked Matthew's face with his muzzle lightly, grabbing the child's attention. "Would you like to live with us, and our pride?" The reality that he would be living with a pride of lions made Matthew gasp. "What? Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem. And what if I get eaten?" Simba and Kovu shared a curious look and broke out laughing. "Matthew." Simba nuzzled the young child, laughing. "You won't be a problem. Our pride will love you. They won't eat you. My great-grandfather banned the eating of humans when he was alive. Shall we go Matthew?" Simba laid down for the child to climb onto his back, gripping onto his mane to stay on.

"Yes. Let's go… home." Matthew smiled. Simba stood up slowly so his living cargo wouldn't fall, and Simba and Kovu headed for Pride Rock.


	2. Ch2 Welcome to Pride Rock!

**Before you get to reading Chapter 2, I would like to read some of the reviews for Chapter 1:**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thank you very much for the lovely review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **LionKingIsAwesome: Aww! Thank you so much. That means so much to me. I love your** **'** **The Lion King: The Human Pridelander' fanfiction. Top-class level fanfiction right there mate. :)**

 **Jack905: Thank you!**

 **Please remember to support all of these lovely people by checking their stories. Also, Matthew at this point is 5 years old. He'll get older as the story continues. Now Chapter 2: START!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Pride Rock!

The sun was setting and the sky was turning pink as Simba and Kovu arrived at Pride Rock with Matthew on Simba's back, the child was asleep, and he had been asleep for more than half of the journey. When they arrived, the two males were met with Princess Kiara, and several lionesses. The lionesses crowded around Simba and Kovu, asking them questions about them and the young child. Some of the lioness commented that the sleeping child was cute; some commented that Nala was not going to be happy when she found out.

"Daddy? Is that a man-cub?" Kiara asked her father. "His face is wet; I guess he must cry a lot." Kiara commented on Matthew's wet face.

"You mean, like you when you were a cub, Kiara?" Simba asked nonchalantly. The lionesses began laughing and Simba had to keep himself from laughing and allowing Matthew to fall off his back. Kovu, on the other hand, was dying of laughter but recovered from an evil look from Kiara.

"If you don't know Daddy, humans should not be here, it's dangerous. He's an easy meal for all the predators." Kiara grumbled, being completely serious. "Here is the safest place for him Kiara." Simba replied. "And… besides I won't let anything hurt him here." Kiara tried to reason with her father, this was so absurd to her, a human? Here? But before she could say anything, the child on Simba's back woke up.

Matthew yawned. "Papa, are we at Pride Rock yet?" Matthew asked, snuggling into the king's soft fur, earning an "Aww" from the lionesses. Matthew stopped dead cold, and looked up, wondering where that "Aww" came from. He saw the lionesses all around him.

"Papa! Papa!" Matthew quickly hid his face into Simba's back, shivering in fear. "There are lionesses everywhere! Please don't let them eat me." The child continued to sob. Simba, with the help of Kovu, slid the child into Simba's loving paws. "Shh.. They won't hurt you." Simba placed a paw onto Matthew's back and rocked him gently, turning the child's sobs into quiet whimpers. "Is everything okay now?" Simba asked Matthew, licking his face gently, clearing the face of any tears. "Yes… Papa." Matthew replied, nuzzling the lion's soft furry chest, receiving another 'Awww' from the lionesses.

Nala came out of the Rock's entrance, and she was not at all happy. "What is this entire ruckus?" Nala ordered. Nala saw the young child playing with Simba's tail, as he tried to catch it in his arms. "Where did you find this man-cub, Simba?" His queen asked finally, her tone somewhat concerned.

"He was alone, that loud crash we all heard was a huge metal bird, destroyed, and full of man. But he was the only one still alive." Simba replied. "He would have died to if I hadn't come…"

Nala looked down at the small man-cub and then at Simba, who was smiling at Matthew's cuteness. "Simba, you can't adopt every orphaned creature that you come across in the pride." Nala reminded him, interrupting him. "What if he grows up and tries to destroy us?"

"I won't destroy you…" A cute voice called back. It wasn't Simba, it was Matthew, looking at Nala with his innocent hazel eyes, from the comfort of Simba's paws.

"He's not like them. He's not the humans that my parents talked about." Simba clarified. "I know there is good in his heart. Please… he needs us. He'll die out there if we don't take care of him… Please…"

Nala paused and thought about it for a moment until she saw Matthew hugging her tightly, with his arms wrapped around less than a quarter of her body. "Please…. I don't want to be out there alone. I want you as my Mama… Please…" Matthew asked, tears forming in his eyes. Simba looked at Nala whom looked down at the young child hugging her. The young child had brown hair, white skin and beautiful hazel eyes. He seemed to have a happy and cheery demeanour, when he was playing with Simba anyway.

Nala looked back up at Simba, whom had a sad look on his muzzle. "Please… he needs us." Simba begged. Nala sighed and smiled. "After some thought, I have decided that he will stay, and he will be our son."

Simba smiled and nuzzled his mate affectionately, which Nala returned. "Thank you…" he said as he nuzzled Nala. He then nuzzled Matthew who was in Nala's paws, making him giggle, and Simba licked his cheek lovingly.

"But…" Nala spoke, becoming serious. "You have to take him out when he needs to 'relief' himself." Simba moaned. "But…" Nala gave him a silencing look. "No buts… Simba. Or… if you like, he can pee where you sleep on our 'throne'." Nala stated, making her, Matthew, Kovu, Kiara and all the other lionesses laugh.

"You're so cruel to me." Simba moaned. "That's what Mamas' are for, Papa." Matthew smiled.

Kiara walked up to the man-cub in her mother's paws and sniffed him, making Matthew laugh. "He's so cute." Kiara smiled. Kovu strolled up beside her, and nuzzled his soon-to-be mate. "You're cuter…" Kiara nudged Kovu away from her with her paw, making Kovu fall over with an "Oww". "Shut up..." Kiara laughed.

Suddenly, the pride heard a loud roar on the grass below. Simba looked down, and saw a group of 5 lions, all looking not their best. Scars covered their bodies and their manes were scruffy. Well, apart from the biggest lion, which from just by appearance allow, looked like he was from Simba's pride.

"What do you want?!" Simba roared down, towards the lion invaders. "What? Don't recognise me, Simba…" Simba and the entire pride gasped.

"No…Muuaji*…" Simba said. "I thought I banished you for attacking humans many moons ago..." Muuaji growled. "Those humans weren't welcome here. They would have killed us all!" Muuaji then smiled evilly when he saw Matthew walk closer to the edge to have a look at who his Papa was talking to. "Oh…. Is that a human, Simba? Is he from that metal bird, by any chance?"

"What…!? You know about that, you were there!?" Simba roared. "Yes. I was there. Did you ever wonder why there were so many bones in that bird?" Simba was shocked; he did remember seeing a lot of bones on that plane. Simba was angry. "You're the reason this man-cub was alone! You killed and ate his parents!" Simba roared at Muuaji and his group of lions.

"Well…" Muuaji said calmly, not paying the angry Lion King any attention. "I was going to eat him too; I missed him on my first trip. I wondered the first time what that mound under that brown thing was." Matthew quickly disappeared from the edge of the cliff, and ran to his Mama… with eyes filled with terror. "Mama…" The child said, tearfully as he cried softly into his mother's paws. Nala simply licked his tears away and nuzzled his cheek. "Shhh… it's going to be okay, my cub. He won't get you. He will never ever get you." Nala said back, keeping her man-cub close as he continued to cry into the Queen's paws.

"GET OUT!"

Simba roared at the intruding lions. "Get out… and never come back. If I ever see you in Pride Lands or if I find out you were in Pride Lands, I will increase your punishment to… death!" Muuaji just sighed and chuckled to himself. "Yes… your majesty. But remember… one day that human will be ours." The brown-furred lion fake bowed the Lion King and he left, followed by his lion followers.

Simba slowly walked up to his mate and their crying man-cub. Once he was close, he lay down in front of Nala's paws and he nudged the child's head carefully, making him turn around. "Papa… He was there… he almost ate me." Matthew hugged his Papa, crying loudly as his new parents nuzzled him lovingly, whispering kind words to calm him down.

"Papa, I'm scared he'll come back to get me." The child whimpered in his father's paws as Simba held the child close so Matthew could snuggle into his warm fur. "I know Matthew… It's alright. He's gone." Simba nuzzled his son and he held him close, his fur like a fluffy barrier to protect Matthew from the cruel world outside the Pride Lands. "He won't hurt you. He will never get you. I will always be there for you. And I will always protect you." Simba gave his son a final loving cheek lick as the boy yawned and curled up in his father's arms, his face snuggled into the warm fur. "I love you… Papa…" The last words the child heard before he dozed off were his father saying the words "I love you too… Matthew."

 ***Muuaji = Killer in Swahili**

 **Oh no, what could Muuaji and his group of evil lions have in store for Matthew? Let's hope Matthew has sweet dreams, wrapped up tightly in Simba's paws *Awww… cute*.**

 **Again, thank you to those who have reviewed Chapter 1 of '** **The Lion King: The Child of Pride Rock'. I am so grateful, and it's your nice and loving reviews that get me through the day. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, please review and look for the next chapter! Have a good morning/day/night and take care.**


	3. Ch3 The Great Reveal

**Chapter 3 is here! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Chapter 2, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Time to read the reviews for Chapter 2…**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thank you!**

 **LionKingIsAwesome: Thank you so much! I will definitely keep up with these chapters.**

 **Jack905: Yep, definitely do not trust Muuaji if you ever, somehow, meet him.**

 **Simba 27: Thank you, this is my first Lion King Fanfiction so I hope I can deliver a good story.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. :)**

 **Now, enjoy Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: The Great Reveal

It has been an hour since Matthew fell asleep in Simba's paws and the king was inside the cave, on the 'throne' and he was watching him sleep. "He's so cute." The king whispered to himself, licking the child's cheek.

After a few minutes, Kovu walked into the cave and lay down near Simba, smiling at the cute child in the king's paws. "How's he holding up?" Kovu asked. Simba smiled back, "He's doing alright, even after what he just learned. I'm glad I found him when I did." Kovu nodded in response. "I'm glad too. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if Muuaji had found him first."

Matthew groaned and his eyes open and he yawned, making Simba and Kovu smile. "How was your little nap?" Simba asked, lowering his head to nuzzle the child's cheek. "It was good, Papa." Matthew smiled back, he placed his small hands onto Simba's head as he kissed his father's muzzle, making Simba blush, which Kovu found hilarious.

Vitani walked into the cave, tired from the daily hunt. "Wow… I'm beat. Those zebras were such a pain." She lay down near the entrance, panting heavily. She soon noticed Simba. "Hello, Simba. We have a successful hunt today, a nice big zebra." Simba smiled. "Thank you Vitani." Kovu's sister walked up to the two lions and sat next to Kovu, who nuzzled her brother, she then saw the human-cub in Simba's paws. "I've heard that Simba has taken in a man-cub…" hearing this made Simba and Kovu look at each other nervously, hoping she would be fine with this human joining the pride "….he is so adorable." Vitani walked to the man-cub and nuzzled and licked his cheek, making him giggle with laughter.

Simba smiled at his cub's overwhelming cuteness. "Can I hold him please Simba?" Vitani asked. "Sure" Simba picked his cub up in his mouth and passed him over to Vitani, once he was in Vitani's paws; Matthew snuggled into her paws, clutching at her fur. "Aww… he's so cute. So… when do we reveal him to the rest of the animals?" Simba had a worried look on his muzzle "I don't know Vitani. The whole experience would be scary for him at this point, and the animals would freak out, when they find out a human would be staying here."

Matthew looked at his papa. "But… we have to tell the animals sometime Papa… don't we. I don't want to hide for the rest of my life." Simba was shocked at his son's bravery. He was this willing to reveal himself already. It's hasn't even been a day yet since he joined.

"Kovu, go and fetch Rafiki, tell him to gather the animals at the base of Pride Rock tomorrow morning." Kovu nodded and left the cave. "You're a brave cub, Matthew." Simba walked up to his cub and nuzzled his cheek. Matthew kissed Simba's cheek. "And you're the best Papa."

Nala called from outside. "Simba! Matthew! Vitani! Are you coming to eat? Matthew smiled and ran outside, followed by Simba and Vitani. "We're coming Mama." Matthew replied, giggling. Once he reached his mother, he hugged her tightly "Did you have a good nap, my cub?" Nala nuzzled her man-cub, which her soft fur made him laugh. "Yes Mama."

The pride started to dig into the zebra carcass. While eating, Simba noticed that Matthew was sitting on his own, not eating. The king walked up to his cub and lay down next to him. "You alright, why aren't you eating? You must be starving." Matthew sighed sadly. "Oh… it's nothing I'm fine." Simba looked at his son, worried. "Then why are you crying?"

Matthew gasped when he could feel a tear roll down his face, and that tear quickly turned to streams of emotion. Simba didn't take any time, and he pulled his son close, hugging him. "I...I miss them Papa. I miss my parents." Matthew whimpered. "I know son…. I know." Simba held his son tightly and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

"Now come on back to the others and have something to eat. You have to be hungry." Matthew sat back down in Simba's paws and nodded "Okay Papa." Simba smiled and licked his cheek, making him giggle. The two went back to the others, and most of the meat was still there but Matthew still didn't eat. "Come on, Matthew. You have to eat as well." Simba stated, nudging his son forward with his nose. "I can't. Man can't eat as much as lions can. We need to eat smaller pieces, as we aren't as big as lions are." Simba nodded and bit out a small enough chunk of meat for his son to eat, and he gave to the boy. The raw meat tasted weird to the child and he hoped that he wouldn't get sick from eating the meat. He wished he had some way to cook it to kill the potential bacteria, but he couldn't so he would just have to deal with it. He doubted these lions knew medicine, even though these lions could talk. Yet he didn't mind. Maybe he hurt his head from the crash, but having someone to protect him and help feed him, like Simba's pride, was the first top priority on the child's mind.

Matthew managed to keep down the raw meat into his stomach, and Simba chuckled and licked his mouth clean of the zebra's blood. "You're so messy." Matthew blushed in response and hugged his father tightly, making him smile with overwhelming love for his man-cub. "It's getting late Matthew. You have to get lots of rest for your big day when you wake up." Simba ordered. "But Papa… I'm not even sleepy yet." Simba chuckled and nuzzled his son's cheek. Kiara was always like this, every night when she was a cub. "No buts… my cub. Now go on. It's time for bed."

Matthew sighed and nodded and walked into the cave, being followed by Simba and Nala. The boy's parents lay down on their throne and snuggled next to each other, waiting for their son to join them. "You sleep on there?" Matthew gasped.

"Yes we do, son and now so do you, you're a prince of the Pride Lands, aren't you?" Simba replied, chuckling. Matthew walked up to his parents, yawning and curled up in his father's paws who looked down at his cub, smiling proudly. "You're going to do fine. The animals will love you."

Matthew yawned and turned on his side, facing Simba's warm body, trying to keep warm. Simba lowered his head and licked the child's cheek. A smile broke out on Nala's muzzle at the great devotion that Simba had to give this man-cub a new life. He didn't care that Matthew was a part of the species that were their worst enemy. Watching her mate continue to lick and nuzzle Matthew until he finally dozed off made her smile. She leant over to Matthew's cheek and caressed it with hers, making the child smile from the soft fur.

"He's so cute…" Simba stated. Nala nodded "…He is very cute." The king and queen of Pride Rock continued to watch over their sleeping cub, the king holding him close to keep him warm and safe. Nala even softly sang a lullaby to Matthew's ear, just to make him feel calm and peaceful as the child slept.

Meanwhile, Muuaji was prowling back and forth in the Outlands "Hmmmm…." He thought out loud. "How do I get that human out of the Pride Lands? That stupid king, how dare we take in a human!? Does he know what man has done to our species!?" Muuaji slashed a tree down in rage, making his group of lions cower in fear behind some rocks. "I have to do something… I.." Muuaji stopped suddenly as he got an idea, and he laughed evilly. "Oh… you better be on guard, your majesty. Or the human you're risking yours and your pride's life over… will be nothing but blood on my claws." He laughed again.

Back at Pride Rock, the sun was just about to rise, and Simba was the one to wake up first, and he yawned to reveal his sharp teeth. He looked down to his paws to make sure one of his pride and joys were still there. And there one was. His man-cub, all curled up, still in the safety of his father's paws, a small smile etched onto his face. Simba smiled and licked his son's face, waking him up. "Papa, why did you wake me up? The sun hasn't even risen yet." Matthew yawned softly.

Simba picked up Matthew quietly in his mouth and walked out of the cave to the edge of Pride Rock. The child shivered from the cold breeze and the king lay down near the edge and lowered the child into his open paws. Matthew snuggled with his father, whom held him close to keep him warm. "Papa why are we out here?" Matthew asked; his face etched with confusion. "Just watch" was the only thing the king said in return.

Matthew obeyed, and watched the still dark landscape, wondering what his father could have brought him out this early to show him. It felt like forever and he was about to cave in and moan but then he saw it. The black turned to purple and to oranges and yellows as the sun rose over the African land, making Matthew gasp in excitement which made Simba chuckle. "Is this what you wanted to show me, Papa?" Matthew asked. "Yes it is. I knew you must be nervous when you reveal yourself to the animals of Pride Rock later, so I wanted us to have some father-son bonding before the great reveal." Matthew hugged Simba tightly in response, too lost for words to say anything. He didn't know what to say. "Thank you... Thank you so much Papa. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Simba kissed his forehead. "Your welcome my son."

A few hours later, and Nala was inside the cave, calming down Matthew who was nervous of showing his face to the animals as his father, the rest of the pride and Rafiki were on Pride Rock, waiting for Simba to finish his speech before allowing Matthew to reveal himself.

"…I know you all will be scared when you see him" Simba explained. "…But he is not like the rest of his species. He has no one left, for his parents had died in a terrible accident. So… please welcome Matthew." Simba walked to the side for Matthew to walk out of the cave. Inside the cave, Nala nuzzled his son's cheek lovingly. "You'll do fine. Be the loving son that I, your father and the pride know." Matthew nodded and the two embraced before Matthew slowly walked out.

Matthew was shaking as he walked, clearly nervous. Simba walked back to greet him half-way towards the edge of the cliff. "Are you nervous?" Simba asked, and Matthew nodded. "You'll do fine. I know you will do fine." Simba nuzzled his son's cheek and the lionesses gave their own words of encouragement.

Matthew walked up to the edge so the animals below could see him. The animals gasped, some in fear and some in confusion. They weren't expecting a human. Matthew looked shocked when he saw the animals' scared faces "I knew they wouldn't accept me" the child thought. But the animals soon cheered happily welcoming the man-cub, which made Matthew smile and sigh in relief. "They like me. They really like me" Matthew thought.

Rafiki walked up to the child, "You see young Matthew. You did great, my boy." Matthew nodded in response. "Well I had my Mama and Papa to help me." Matthew chuckled. An hour before the animals gathered Simba already introduced the baboon shaman to the child, and the two were great friends. "Well I better head to my tree." Matthew and his parents said their farewells and the baboon left. Matthew just smiled and he hugged his parents, whom they hugged back. For Matthew, everything was awesome. He had a family that loved him and a place to call home. What could ask for more?

 **And that is it for Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. And I would like to promote my friend's 'LionKingIsAwesome' poll on his profile. It's for chapter 6 for his Lion King story '** **The Lion King: The Human Pridelander' and it is about what would happen in that chapter so it would be very helpful for him, and he is such a great and friendly guy, so show him some support. He would appreciate it, and so would I. Please review, I really appreciate it, and favourite and follow if you like the story so far, and take care. It's goodbye from me for now. :)**


	4. Ch4 The Hidden Danger

**Welcome to Chapter 4, ladies and gentleman. Before I begin the chapter, allow to respond to the lovely reviews I have gotten for Chapter 3:**

 **Jack905: Thank you.**

 **LionKingIsAwesome: Thank you so much Drew. I'm happy that you are enjoying my story.**

 **Daniel's the man 98: I like the relationship between Simba and Matthew too; they are so cute together. :)**

Chapter 4: The Hidden Danger

A few months later, and Matthew was now fully settled into his new life in the Pride Lands and he was enjoying every second of it, his skin had turned darker from exposure to the hot rays of the sun and his clothes had dwindled to just his shorts. He was also getting taller. The child was relaxing on the cliff, nestled in his parents' fur, smiling. Simba and Nala returned the love back to their man-cub by licking and nuzzling their son's tanned cheek, making the kid giggle. "I love you Mama… Papa…" Matthew said.

"I love you too, cub-cub." Simba and Nala replied, purring. Simba stopped nuzzling his cub and looked out to the horizon to see Zazu flew down to perch on the king's shoulder. "Good morning, sire. Good morning prince Matthew" The hornbill said as he landed on the ground before the two and, bowed. "Good morning Zazu." Matthew replied happily, already acquainted with the hornbill, after being already introduced to his father's majordomo by Simba a month ago, after bumping into him when Matthew went to get fruit from a nearby tree and scaring the life out of the hornbill in the process.

Simba smiled. "Good morning Zazu. Have you come to give me the morning report?" Zazu nodded in response, extending his right wing "Yes sire." Zazu coughed and cleared his throat. "A group of elephants are getting angry over food shortages where they live, past the waterhole. Their loud arguments are upsetting the other herds, and it would be bad if they leave the area because of it."

Simba sighed and shook his head. "Those elephants…" He nuzzled his mate and licked his cub's cheek. "I'm going to sort this out" Simba started to walk away, down the steps of Pride Rock and onto the soft grass. "Papa… please wait!" Matthew ran down the steps after Simba.

"Please Papa let me come with you. I want to help you." Simba sighed and looked at his son. "I'm sorry Matthew but you have to stay with your Mama. It's too dangerous." The sad child nodded slowly "Yes Papa…" Simba pulled his son into a tight hug. "I'll be just fine, my cub-cub. I'll be right back." Simba licked Matthew's cheek lovingly."

Simba then ran off with Zazu and it didn't take long for Simba and Zazu to turn to small figures in the distance. Matthew, while at Pride Rock, sat down on one of the bottom steps and cupped his face in his hands. Noticing this, Nala walked up to him and wrapped a paw around him and pulled him close, and the two embraced each other and Matthew smiled softly when his lion mother licked his forehead and hugged his Mama tightly.

"Mama… I'm worried about Papa. What if he gets hurt?" Matthew muttered as he clung to his mother's fur tightly. "Don't worry my cub. Your father will be fine, he will come back safely. He has dealt with worse you know." The two remain embraced and the child smiled. "Can you tell me more about Papa, please Mama?" Nala nodded and picked her cub up and carried him to the cliff of Pride Rock and dropped him in her paws, and licked his head. Matthew giggled and snuggled into her paws.

Nala then told her cub tales of Simba's past and how he faced dangerous hyenas as a cub and survived, and how he fought his evil uncle and his army of cruel hyenas after he turned the Pride Lands into ruin. "Wow… Mama Papa is so cool. I can't wait to be as cool and powerful as he is." Nala laughed and nuzzled her cub. "Just wait until your older, my son. You will be as great as your father will be." Matthew gasped "Really Mama?" Nala nodded and continued nuzzling her cub.

Time flew past and it had been an hour since Simba and Zazu left to deal with the group of angry elephants and Matthew grew worried. "Mama… where is Papa? He isn't back yet."

Nala held back her worried face and held her son close. "Don't worry my cub. Simba will be back soon." However, another hour flew by and still, no Simba and no Zazu. Matthew grew impatient and ran down the steps of Pride Rock to find his father and Zazu while his mother was sleeping peacefully, the paws leaving a hole where her man-cub used to be. Matthew reached the waterhole and took a break, taking a deep drink from the waterhole "Hold on papa I'm coming." Little did he know that Muuaji was stalking him…

It was now midday and the African sun was burning down onto the Pride Lands. Matthew, now past the waterhole, was sweating and panting heavily. One issue that the human would have to face by living in Pride Rock was the terribly hot weather. He would avoid the hot weather by spending his afternoons inside the cave, with Simba and the rest of his family, keeping cool.

Muuaji continued to stalk this human brat, his prey unaware. He was too bothered by this heat to see the predator closing in for the prey. Now was his chance!

Muuaji's speed steadily increased as he continuously closed in on his prey. This human was done for! Muuaji successfully pinned Matthew down and heavily pushed a paw on his back, causing him to scream in pain. "Well well well…" Muuaji stated, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "Where are you going, Matthew? Shouldn't you be staying at Pride Rock with your Mummy and Daddy?"

Matthew moaned in pain. "What do you want with me? How did you know I would be out here?" Muuaji smiled, which scared the child. "…I have been following you. Early as you stepped out of that king's pride's view." Matthew gasped as the evil lion started to push harder on his back, making the child scream in pain. "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you." Matthew said weakly. Muuaji just shushed him quietly as the pain grew too much to the child and he passed out. Happy with the result, Muuaji lowered his head under the unconscious child's belly and crawled under him to put the child on his back, and carried him to the Outlands, laughing.

Simba and Zazu finally returned to Pride Rock after dealing with the elephants. The elephants once again had not been conservative with their food supply and had to be told by Simba to be more careful. The two were shortly approached by a worried Nala. "Simba! Zazu! Where have you been? Have you seen Matthew on your way back?" Her voice was not as strong as before Simba left and she had a look of terror in her eyes. Simba shook his head. "No, I haven't. I thought Matthew was with you." His face now had the same worry as Nala did. "He was with me… but he must have left to find you. I fell asleep with him in my paws. He was snuggling into my paws, smiling. I never knew someone like him would just walk off without telling anyone." Tears started to form in Nala's eyes. "I'm a terrible mother…"

Simba interrupted her by kissing her on the mouth and nuzzling her. "Don't say that. You were a great mother to Kiara, and you are a great mother to Matthew. I'll send a search party for him." Simba sent a search party with Vitani leading, she offered to lead. Vitani loved the child, and she remembered how she would tell the child stories when they had the time. Some funny, some happy and some sad, but Matthew loved it all the same, and that drove Vitani to find the man-cub.

Now in the Outlands, Muuaji carried the unconscious child on his back to a giant termite mound and he entered deep inside. He walked down a dark and dirty path deeper into the mound until he reached the biggest part of the mound, a big space near the bottom of the mound. Muuaji and his group of lions had turned this mound into their base of operations. The evil lion leader carried the child to one of the holes in the wall, and dropped him inside, and sealing him inside the hole by covering the holes with a rib-cage.

It didn't take long for the child to wake up. "W..Where am I?" The child muttered as he got up and saw Muuaji on his 'throne' of bones. "You take me back! You take me back home, right now!" The child demanded tears of regretting leaving his sleeping mother's paws and anger for being captured, falling down his tanned cheeks. Muuaji laughed "Why would I do that? You will be the perfect tool I need to take down the king and take over from where he left off." Muuaji was now standing at Matthew's 'cage', smirking at his newly trapped prey. "I will never help you take down my Papa's role as king!"

Muuaji sighed and walked back to his throne of bones. "I knew you wouldn't agree." Matthew moved back slightly in the small hole to try and hide his shivering scared form as best he could, hoping that Muuaji would let him out. "Papa…" the child muttered as he curled up tightly on the hard ground while crying and shivering in his cell. "Please save me."

Matthew had noticed the sun was now setting as the light that fell from a hole in the ceiling. Was this his new fate? To be locked away like this? Whimpering and crying out for his papa in the dark? Matthew didn't think much about it as he was tired, he wondered how long he was knocked out for. The child soon fell asleep, cold and afraid.

The search party came back after a two hour search and they shook their heads, their feline faces showing their sadness of not finding the child, with Vitani taking it the worst. Her claws clinging to the ground as she cried tears of grief, she flicked up some grass in anger. Kovu ran to her, nuzzling her. "Did you find him?" Kovu asked, concerned for her sister.

"I'm sorry." That was all Vitani could say. "We tried. I wanted to keep looking but we were gone for too long. We looked close to the Pride Lands, we looked past the waterhole, and we even went as far as the Outlands. And nothing, I promised him I would always be there for him. He saw me as more as a friend. He saw me as his auntie."

 _Flashback – Earlier today_

 _Matthew was sitting against the cave's wall, minding his own business when Vitani strolled in from the latest hunt, a failure. "What's wrong Vitani?" Matthew asked as he walked up to her and placed a friendly hand on her cheek. "We missed a good zebra for lunch today." Vitani answered, sighing sadly. Matthew smiled and snuggled into her paws, surprising her. She smiled and licked his cheek, making him giggle. "Tani..?" Matthew asked, Tani was Matthew's nickname for her, and she found cute. "Can you be my auntie?" Vitani was surprised. "Auntie…? Are you sure, Matthew? I haven't even had a mate yet."_

 _Matthew nodded. "Yes Auntie Tani. I want you… You're kind and funny and you tell the best stories. Vitani smiled and held the child close. "Well… it wouldn't hurt. Okay, I'll be your auntie." Matthew smiled and hugged Vitani tightly. "Thank you Auntie Tani." Vitani nuzzled Matthew, purring. "You're welcome…"_

 _Flashback over…_

"I failed him." Vitani continued to sob and Simba and Nala went up to her. "No you haven't failed him. We will find him Vitani." Simba nuzzled to console her. "We'll keep on searching until we find him."

The sun was now set and the pride were saddened by Matthew's disappearance. Nala took his disappearance the hardest. Simba nuzzled his crying mate as they fell asleep without their cub sleeping with them…

… **And that's it for Chapter 4, guys. Do not worry guys. The story will end happily, I promise you. Matthew will escape. And for this 'human in the Pridelands' fanfiction, Matthew will grow and become more mature as the story continues. I hope you see you guys again for a much happier Chapter 5. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite, and take care. :)**


	5. Ch5 Matthew Escapes?

**Welcome to Chapter 5, everybody. Now before I read the reviews for Chapter 4, I want to say that I have started school again, so my updates on this story might be lower than normal, it depends on my mood after a long day of work at school if I want to write more of the chapter I am currently working on. But I will try to get more high quality chapters for you guys. Now onto the reviews:**

 **Jack905: I might go down that route but I want my story to be unique in a plot that has been done to death. If you typed in 'Human in Lion King Fanfiction' into Google, you will get a few of the thousands of stories that fill up this archetype of Lion King Fanfictions, and I would mine to be as unique and fresh on that archetype as possible. But I will take your review into consideration.**

 **LionKingIsAwesome: Thanks again Drew, I always look forward to reviews. They really brighten my day. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)**

 **Guest: Don't worry, Muuaji won't get away with this, I won't spoil it though. Thank you for reading.**

 **Halo62225: I'm sorry I didn't see your review until now. Thank you so much for your kind words. :)**

Chapter 5: Matthew Escapes!?

Matthew woke up from a painful cold sleep. The cold hard rocky floor gave the child pains and marks where the smaller rocks had poked into the soft tan skin of the human.

Muuaji approached the human's cage with an evil sly look on his muzzle, relishing in the child's fear. "Well… good morning human. We have much work to do." Muuaji stated.

Matthew backed up, not showing fear to the evil lion. "I'm doing anything you say, you jerk." Matthew insulted. Muuaji just smiled and open the cage 'door' with his paws and entered the human's cage, and placed a paw on the human's leg.

Matthew tried to pull his leg away and back away from Muuaji, trying to remove the lion's grasp on him but Muuaji was too quick and walked even forward, cornering Matthew to the back of the cage. "You will do as I say." Muuaji ordered. "If you don't, I will kill you, and I kill everyone you care about."

"No!" Matthew yelled. "I won't allow you to take away Pride Rock from Papa…. you won't get away with this." Muuaji took a deep breath and clawed at Matthew's chest making the child's gain scratch marks…

"AHHHHH..!"

Matthew screamed as the damaged scratched flesh reacted to the murky cave air, making the child shiver slightly from the stinging pain. Muuaji smiled as he watched the child react to the pain, and the lion held the sharp claws on his paws to the human's neck.

"That was a warning." Muuaji warned and forced him out of the cage. Upon leaving the cage, Matthew stretched his cramped and hurt body, being careful of his now scratched stomach. Muuaji rubbed his furry body against Matthew's body to make the child uneasy and it worked! The child tensed as soon as the child felt Muuaji's fur. Simba's fur was warm and soft and clean, filling him with love and protected him from all evil. Muuaji's fur was dirty and the fur was matted, instead of love filling him up, the child was filled with terror and fear. He desperately wanted to run back to Pride Rock as fast as he could, and cry into his parents' loving paws as they whisper words of comfort into his ears.

Muuaji lead Matthew outside of the termite mound with his gang of lions behind the two, so that the human couldn't escape. "Now it's time for your training." Muuaji said.

Matthew gasped. "N..No! I won't…" Matthew was interrupted by Muuaji slamming a paw on his back, sending the child face-down into the dirt. "Let's make this very clear." Muuaji stated. "If you are a good boy and obey me, I will reward you. But if you are a naughty boy, then you shall be punished horribly. You will only call me by 'Master' and you will not talk unless you are spoken to." Muuaji said before grasping the child's soft neck with a clawed paw, the claws digging in slightly, drawing blood to the surface.

Matthew whimpered and nodded. "Y…Yes I will be good." Matthew whimpered, holding back tears. Muuaji smiled and got off the human's back. "Now… you will be trained to defend yourself. You will face Kifo*." Muuaji said as a light brown male lion with a black scruffy mane walked forward from the group of lions.

Kifo and Matthew faced each other at a 5 metre distance from each other with Muuaji at the side of them both, ordering Kifo to be on the offense while Matthew was told just to avoid the claw swipes.

After being given the clear by Muuaji, Kifo ran at Matthew at a fast speed and aimed a pounce at the child's leg. Matthew panicked almost instantly and Kifo's claw rammed into Matthew's leg, making the child scream.

"YOU STUPID BOY!"

Muuaji roared angrily at the human, this training would be harder than he thought. "Try it again, and this time. Dodge his attacks!" Muuaji ordered.

With his leg dripping with blood, Matthew got back onto his shaking feet. Kifo ran at Matthew again, this time aiming a paw at his chest. Seeing his opportunity, Matthew side-stepped to the left, out of harm's way and the clawed paw didn't catch human, only dirt. Kifo quickly turned around and got ready to have another go at the human.

"GO!" Muuaji shouted as Kifo swung his sharp clawed paw at the human's head, which the human child barely avoided. Matthew swung his foot at Kifo's pretty hard at his head, only for him to promptly duck under Matthew's attack and tackled Matthew to the ground. The man-cub groaned in pain from the big lion on top of him. In response, Matthew sent a powerful kick to Kifo's belly, sending the lion off his belly and onto his back.

"Damn it! I lost to that stinking human!?" Kifo groaned in anger, kicking up dirt with his paw. Muuaji just ignored him and headed straight for the child, and helped him up, much to Matthew's surprise. Muuaji smiled a real smile, much to his followers' surprise; Muuaji hadn't smiled in many months.

"D…Did I do good?" Matthew asked, hoping that he pleased his kidnapper so he wouldn't get hurt anymore today, his bleeding leg and his dried bloody neck were enough for one day. Muuaji patted the boy's head with a paw "Yes you did Matthew. Yes you did. You shall be rewarded once we get back to the mound."

Once Matthew and Muuaji's gang reached the mound, Matthew instinctively walked to his 'cage' and entered it and moved the rib-cage in front of the hole to lock him inside. The child hugged his legs and stayed silent, not wanting to push his luck. But to his surprise, Muuaji swiped the rib-cage away from the hole and entered.

Matthew heard the rib-cage being moved and saw Muuaji enter his 'cage'. "Y..Yes Master?" Matthew said. Muuaji smiled and patted Matthew's head with a paw. "Good little one. You remembered my warning. I said you would get a reward. You must be tired aren't you?"

Matthew nodded and Muuaji curled up around Matthew, keeping him warm. "This is your reward." Muuaji stated. "You must be tired… I will keep you warm."

Matthew was already asleep; his small hands clinging to the lion's fur as he snoozed and Muuaji licked the boy's head lovingly as he watched the boy sleep.

Meanwhile, Kifo was still angry at the human beating him. He had to get rid of him, he couldn't let their plans of taking over the Pride Lands be ruined by some stupid ape. When the human and the rest of his gang were asleep, Kifo sneaked out of the termite mound castle and headed to Pride Rock. He snickered to himself as he ran; soon that human will be gone.

Meanwhile, Simba and his pride had just finished eating their final meal of the day, still grieving since the day their king's man-cub was so cruelly taken away from them. Nala had spent most days in the cave, refusing to leave. She felt so angry at herself, she was the boy's mother now and she had promised to always be there for him to keep him safe ever since she first met him, the day Simba brought him to the pride. And now he was gone. And to Nala, it was all her fault.

Simba was about to head into the cave to call it a day until he saw Kifo in the distance and ran down the steps of Pride Rock in anger. The king was full of anger and rage. The king quickly pinned the rogue lion down and roared at him.

"WHERE IS MY SON!?"

Kifo whimpered slightly. Even though Kifo was a strong and courageous lion, the king of the Pride Lands was still a terrifying force. "O..Ok I'll tell you. Just get of me…"

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM US!" Simba loudly interrupted. "GIVE HIM TO US NOW, OR I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Simba roared.

"That's why I'm here" Kifo stated, gaining some courage. "He's in the old termite mound hill in the Outlands, being guarded by the rest of Muuaji's gang."

Simba released him and growled at him again "You will lead me straight to the place those lions have my boy. If he is not at the place you speak, or if my son is dead when we get there… then I will kill you. Understood?"

Kifo quickly nodded in fear and led the king into the outlands. Simba sighed as Kifo led him deeper into the Outlands. As the two lions walked, Simba looked around the old dirty lifeless 'Still hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here' Simba thought.

Simba and Kifo reached the termite mound and Simba rushed in, the urge to finally see his son, his man-cub. The human child he devoted to protecting. Simba reached the bottom of the mound and the rest of Muuaji's pride greeted the king by growling angrily at him. Simba roared loudly, making Matthew shot up awake. "I… I know that roar." Matthew whispered, tearing up.

Matthew sneaked out of Muuaji's furry body and ran out, tearing up more and smiling as the child saw his Papa "Papa! I knew you would rescue me. I knew you would." Matthew ran up to Simba and wrapped his arms around the king's neck, sobbing tears of loneliness and relief into his Papa's mane.

"Welcome back, my son. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Simba held his crying son close as the lion king too teared up and sobbed. The lion king nuzzled his son's teary cheek and purred as Muuaji walked out of the hole that was once Matthew's cage.

"Come on Matthew… we should…"

Simba interrupted Muuaji by pounced in him hard and roaring in Muuaji's face. "I knew it was you… you stole my cub from me. I warned you what would happen if you were to get near my cub again." Simba said, releasing the claws on his right paw and holding it near Muuaji's neck.

"Papa... STOP!" Matthew commanded. Simba looked behind him, still on top of Muuaji with his claw still at the evil lion's throat. "No Matthew… he kidnapped you. He caused me and my pride, your family so much pain and grief. I can end all of this right now."

Matthew refused to stand down and allow this. "Are you a killer now Papa? Since when has killing become an option Papa? I refuse to allow this to happen." Simba roared at his son. "Since he captured you, I failed you once. I won't fail you again. I can't risk losing you again!" Simba said, on the urge of tears, but still destined to kill the lion who took his precious human cub away. He swiped…

Simba's paw hit the dirt next to Muuaji's head and growled right close up. "Be thankful that I saved your life. I would have killed you. I would have ripped every limb from your body. You stay away from my son! All of you! If I see anyone of you near my son again, I will kill you!"

Simba sighed and got off Muuaji's body and walked out of the mound, behind Matthew to keep him safe.

On the way back to Pride Rock, neither of them said a word. "Papa…?" Matthew said, breaking the silence. Simba kept on walking, not stopping or answering his cub.

"You will stay at Pride Rock from now on." Simba said finally, his voice now stern. "B..But…" Matthew whimpered in response, shocked from him being grounded, by a lion!

"And you will need to have an escort if you need to leave Pride Rock." Simba commanded, his voice getting stricter.

"Why Papa…?" Matthew asked, upset on all these new restrictions.

"I was scared I would lose you forever. And now you're safe and sound, I won't risk losing you again. These restrictions may be tough getting used to but in time, you'll thank me for it. I love you… I don't want you to end up missing…"

Matthew gasped as Simba looked back at his cub with tears running down his muzzle "I and your mother went out to look for you every day. We wouldn't give up." Matthew hugged his Papa's head tightly and kissed his head.

"I'm so sorry… I won't leave Pride Rock. I was just so scared when you wouldn't come back." Matthew clung to his Papa's fur, and Simba gave his cub a teary smile. "It's good to have you back, my cub-cub."

Matthew smiled back. "It's good to be back too."

 ***Kifo = Death in Swahili**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, guys. School and real life has just been overpowering me at the moment, and I am so grateful for you guys staying with me even after I haven't updated in these last couple of weeks. I hoped you liked this chapter, make sure to favourite, follow and review if you liked this chapter and story, and if you want to see more, and I'll see you for the next chapter. Until next time… bye bye *waves***


	6. Update 1: I'm Sorry

**Update: I'm sorry**

Hello everyone. This is just an update for you all who are following my most popular fanfiction to date when writing this: The Lion King: The Child of Pride Rock.

First things first, I want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I know I have said this many times but I mean it. I am so blown away from you guys reading my work and actually enjoying it, so thank you…all of you.

I am happy to say that I will continue working on this fanfiction and I will put in as much effort as I can to give you a story that people can go back to and enjoy and a piece of fiction I can go back to and say that I have put 100% in.

Thank you very much for your patience and I hope you continue the updates to The Lion King: The Child of Pride Rock.

Superstarampharos.


	7. Ch6 The Return of the Man Cub

**I'm back! Welcome to Chapter 6 everyone. First things first, I would like to give a huge apology to everyone who was eagerly waiting for this next chapter to come out. I hope you all have read the update and before we begin, let's spend a second to read some reviews.**

 **Kynedi: Don't worry; they won't be any more major time skips. There will be A LOT more chapters with Matthew as a cute little human cub. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Samguti729: I haven't given up on this story. No way would I, it would not be fair to all the wonderful people (like you) who has given time to read this story and to leave such great feedback.**

 **Steelcode: Thank you so much. I put my heart and soul into these chapters as I know how much you all enjoy them. I never upload a chapter if I'm not happy with it. That's how dedicated I am to this story.**

 **John Aldridge: Thank you so much! Your comment has made my week. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Thank you guys so much and I'm glad you guys haven't sent me any hate for waiting more than enough for the next chapter**

Chapter 6: Return of the Man Cub

Matthew and Simba continued to walk back to Pride Rock from the Outlands and for every step the two took, the deathly desolate land grew smaller and smaller into the distance, each step making the two more calm and not as tense. But Matthew sighed sadly, as he thought his father's restrictions were too hard on him. Simba noticed his man-cub sighing.

"What's wrong son?" Simba asked, concerned.

Matthew shook his head, forcing out a fake smile. "Oh… it's nothing Papa"

Simba stopped and stood in front of Matthew, making the boy walk into his father's soft and fluffy body and looked up at his worried father.

"Son…" Simba said with a worry "Please… tell me… I worry about you…"

But Simba couldn't finish his sentence as the child hugged the lion king tightly and started to weep. "I…I…I'm so sorry Papa…I'm a bad cub…I didn't stay with Mama…I walked off to look for you…I was worried about you…and then I got attacked by that scary lion..." The child said in between sniffles and scared sobs.

"Shhh… my little cub-cub…Shhh…" Simba wrapped his fluffy paws around the child's body, wrapping him in a warm fluffy loving cocoon. "It's okay…you're not a bad cub…you're a good cub…you're my little angel…" Simba said with a caring smile and kissed the child's forehead and nuzzled the child's cheek which made a small squeak escape Matthew's mouth.

Simba then proceeded to lick all over Matthew's face, replacing the child's sadness and fear with happiness and love, which he deadly missed and needed after his containment by Muuaji and his dark pride. "Papa…papa best papa…" Matthew said with a tiny squeak.

Simba smiled at his son's cuteness and kept him close. "Let's go home Matthew. Everyone will be happy to see you okay."

Matthew squeaked happily like a lion cub. "Okay Papa…I can't wait to see big sister Kiara and Mama…" Matthew smiled and nuzzled his father in affection. Simba smiled and nuzzled his son back.

After a few minutes, the familiar giant mountain appeared in the distance and Matthew smiled.

"Papa…Papa..." Matthew squeaked "Look…Pride Rock come on Papa let's go" Matthew giggled and sprang into a run. Simba chuckled and ran off after his son, which he easily caught up to.

"Oh… my cheeky cub-cub, thinking you can beat me back."

Matthew giggled and continued to run with Simba on his heels. Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Nala was resting on the cliff of Pride Rock, looking at the distance with a sad sigh. She missed her man-cub dearly and she hoped that Simba would come back with her son alive.

"You okay Mum?"

Nala quickly stood up from the mysterious voice only to find Kiara coming out of the cave. "Yes Kiara?" She said, trying to hide her sadness.

"I know you're worried of Matthew. And I am too. But I know he's out there, alive. I have hope Daddy can find him."

Nala smiled. "I do too… but…"

Nala was caught short of speaking when Kiara leaped down the rocky steps of Pride Rock to her surprise, Simba and Matthew!?

When Kiara reached the duo, she pounced on Matthew playfully and licked his face and nuzzled him. "Oh Matthew…" She said with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared. I thought you were dead."

Matthew hugged his big sister tightly and relaxed into her warm fluffy fur and cried happy tears. "Big sister… I missed you…so much…I'm sorry…"

Kiara smiled and cradled his little human brother in her paws and she shushed him as she stroked his light brown hair with her paw. "Shhh… I know…you're back. That's all that matters."

Matthew smiled and stayed close to Kiara and he looked back at his home, smiling as he saw Nala running towards them, crying happy tears.

"My baby cub" She smiled as Matthew ran to her and hugged her tight, allowing Nala to wrap her paws around him. "I was so scared. I and your father looked for you every day. We thought you were dead… Why did you wonder off?"

Matthew looked up at his mother with tearful eyes. "I'm so sorry Mama" He wept. "I wanted to find Papa… I was so worried…"

Nala held her man-cub close, not wanting to lose him again. "I know you were my son… but don't wonder off again okay? It's dangerous here for someone your age okay?"

Matthew looked up at his mother with a tearful nod and clung to her warm fur. Nala smiled and picked up him up by his shirt and carried him back to Pride Rock.

Simba smiled at his daughter and she smiled back. "Where did you find him?" She asked.

Simba sighed and looked back where he and his cub came. "Muuaji…he kidnapped him."

Kiara looked back at Pride Rock where Nala carried her man-cub back to the cave and she smiled. "But he's back now… and that's all that matters."

Simba smiled at her words. "You're right Kiara. Thanks come on…let's get back inside and enjoy the feeling of becoming a family again." The two then headed inside.

Once they entered, they smiled at seeing Matthew snuggled in between Kovu and Vitani cutely and clinging to their fur.

"…Uncle Kovu…Auntie Vitani…" He said cutely as Simba realised his cub was asleep.

Kovu smiled and licked Matthew's cheek and smiled at Simba.

"I'm glad you found him Simba. I was worried about the little guy."

Simba smiled and nodded. "I am too. He was kidnapped by Muuaji and his pride…and I won't let him get kidnapped again."

Kovu and Vitani kept the man-cub close to their warm and soft fur which made the child smile and snuggle into them more.

"Wait!? Uncle Kovu?" Simba gasped.

Kovu chuckled. "Yeah… that's what he said when he first saw me… I think it's cute despite me never being an Uncle before."

Simba smiled and he watched his cub sleeping peacefully in the paws of his new Uncle and Auntie.

"…Cute…" He muttered.

"…Adorable…" Kovu joined.

"…So precious…" Vitani added.

The three lions smiled as they watched the young human sleep peacefully, now safe from evil's clutches.

Feeling the three lions so close by, Matthew slept calmly and he happily hugged the closest thing to him, which was Vitani's paw.

Vitani smiled happily as she saw the human hug her paw so innocently and with such cuteness in his actions. Vitani started to stroke the human's head with her paw.

"So cute…what a sweet little thing" She said with love she had for Kovu. A family love so strong that no matter what Muuaji and his evil pride could do, the love that they all shared as a pride and as a family would prevail.

Matthew smiled at feeling such a soft paw stroke his hair and he let out a high pitched new-born cub squeak that it melted the hearts of the three lions.

"Awww…so precious…" Kovu and Vitani said in unison and they cradled the human in between their soft fur while still allowing Matthew access to Vitani's paw.

As the human child slept, he nuzzled Vitani's paw and held it close, using it as some form of temporary teddy bear.

Simba smiled and kissed his human son on the head and let him rest up. He needed it.

Kovu smiled at Matthew and nuzzled him and saw Simba walking towards the cave entrance.

"Simba? Where are you going?" Kovu questioned.

The lion king gave the brown lion a smile. "Just taking a little stroll around the border, making sure Muuaji and his evil lions isn't trying to sneak in again."

"Well alright then. Be careful then." Kovu smiled.

Simba continued to walk, out into the shining harsh African sun and he laid down, looking out into the wondrous horizon. After a few moments he sighed. The king felt like a failure.

"I was so lucky." The king whispered to himself quietly, a hint of sadness lingering in his words. "I could have lost him. My cub, my baby…if this happens again, I may not be so lucky."

As Simba said this, memories of the past returned to him, memories of his human son, including the moment where the child was discovered. At that moment, Simba couldn't be away from him any longer; the urge to keep his son close was burning like the blazing and shimmering African sun that loomed over the land.

Simba strolled back into the den and towards his son, still sleeping close to Kovu and Vitani.

"May I have my son back please?" Simba asked politely. The two once evil lions nodded and allowed Simba to pick up the child gently in his maw and move him to the slightly raised rock platform and laid down, sliding the child into his paws.

The sleeping child recognised the scent of his father and snuggled into his paws, making the king smile as the small hands of his man-cub curled around one paw, treating the paw like a teddy bear.

"My cub…so cute, you will make a strong king one day…" Simba smiled as he whispered the caring words into the human's ear and he licked his cub's cheek.

Matthew giggled from the licking and nuzzled Simba's cheek in affection, staying close for the king's protection and warmth. The king's soft and fluffy warm fur acted as a blanket for the child's body and the body heat of his lion father made Matthew feel safe.

"Daddy… please don't leave me." The human spoke in his sleep, tossing and turning while his small hands continued to hug the king's paw.

"There there…" Simba cradled his baby cub in his paws and kept his fur warm. "I will never leave you. Not now. Not ever." The king kissed his son's head and giggled at how Matthew squeaked in reaction to the sweet kiss.

A small leaf blew in from outside, dancing on the African wind until it rested on the child's nose, tickling it enough for the child to sneeze cutely, waking the child up.

Simba giggled and allowed a warm chuckle to leave his mouth. "Had a good nap my cub?"

Matthew nodded happily and wiggled his nose to rid himself of the weird feeling, stretching his body so the feelings of sleepiness were gone. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he swallowed to find his mouth dry.

"Daddy? Can I go to the waterhole to get a drink?" Matthew asked, placing his hands on the king's side cutely.

"Remember son that you must have someone with you if you are to leave Pride Rock…" Simba reminded him. The king needed to make sure his son knew that he needed to be careful when not close to Pride Rock. Danger was all around him.

Kovu smiled at his friend. "I and Vitani can take Matthew Simba."

"Yeah, please can we? We need some more time with our little cute nephew." Vitani added, pulling Matthew into a tight cuddle and lick to the forehead, making a giggle escape the child's mouth.

The king nodded. "Thank you Kovu and Vitani. But please bring him back as soon as he is finished drinking. I don't want him to be in harm's way."

Matthew smiled happily as he left with his Uncle Kovu and Auntie Vitani, running a little ahead, enjoying the African sun on his tanned skin. "Matthew, don't run too far ahead now, okay?" Uncle Kovu asked.

Matthew nodded and slowed down a little. "Okay Uncle."

Kovu smiled and sighed. "I've noticed Simba becoming a lot more protective recently."

Vitani nodded. "Yes, ever since Simba saved him from those evil lions, I guess Simba started to think he failed him."

Kovu gasped. Simba thinking such a thing, there's no way. To Kovu, Simba was always a strong and courageous lion who wouldn't let such negative emotions like fear and worry get to him? Right!?

"No." Kovu replied. "We've always seen Simba as a brave lion that wouldn't let such emotions get to him. It's true that Simba has a new responsibility in looking after Matthew. But it's not like Simba would change suddenly."

"Kovu, Simba was close to losing his son. We both know how much Simba does, out of his way to make Matthew comfortable and happy. It's a lot harder looking after a human than it is looking after a lion cub." Vitani responded, a smack on Kovu's head with her tail. 

The black maned lion nodded, rubbing his head with a paw. "Yeah, you're right Vitani. It's just so weird seeing Simba acting like this. It's unnatural for him and it worries me."

Vitani just smiled. "I'm sure the king is alright."

Matthew giggled as he saw the waterhole, running happily towards the body of water. Kovu gasped as he saw this, seeing the child running too fast. Scared that the child may fall in, Kovu ran after him.

Matthew continued to run, closer and closer to the precious water until he felt something fluffy and furry landed on top of him.

"Matthew. What did I say about running off? Your father is worried about you getting lost again." His tone changing from normally happy to a more serious and concerned one.

"I… I'm sorry Uncle. I was just really thirsty." Matthew said sadly, knowing that what he did was wrong. Kovu knew he couldn't stay mad at Matthew, especially with that cute face of his. "It's fine Matthew." Kovu smiled. "But promise me you will never run off from me or anyone else from the pride again, okay?"

Matthew nodded, hugging his Uncle and nuzzling his chest in affection. "Yes Uncle." Kovu chuckled and pulled his nephew in, messing with his hair with his paw, enjoying the child's cries of laughter. "S… Stop Uncle" Matthew giggled.

Kovu chuckled and continued to mess with the child's hair, adding in some caring nuzzles to the child's cheek, making Matthew squeak.

"Hehe…aww…my little nephew" Kovu responded.

Upon hearing this, Matthew's cheeks turned a bright red. Vitani giggled as she saw and she pulled her brother away. "Okay…okay…you two can play later. Matthew needs a drink, that's why we brought him here."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Kovu giggled as his sister hit his nose with her tail.

Matthew quickly got to drinking, lapping up the water with his tongue, or trying to. He did see his parents drink water before and he tried to copy them but no luck, the water kept on escaping.

Kovu walked up to him as he saw Matthew struggling. "Do you need help?"

Matthew shook his head. "No way, I am a big strong cub. I don't need help." Kovu smiled as he knew Matthew did need help, but he just wanting to prove something.

"Matthew." Kovu chuckled as he leaned down his head close to the human's. "It's fine to ask for help. Even your Mummy and Daddy do at times. That's what friends and family do."

Matthew looked up at his Uncle, bewildered. "What? Really Uncle Kovu? They do?" Matthew gasped as he responded, a look of shock on his face.

"Of course they do. Even and Auntie Vitani" Uncle Kovu smiled as he lowered his head to the water. "Now, how a lion drinks is they use their tongues to pull water into their mouths, but you have to put your whole mouth into the water, like this.

Matthew watched his Uncle and once he knew what to do, his tried to copy his Uncle's stance and he dunked his mouth into the water, trying to pull in water into his mouth. Now he was drinking like a lion.

"You did it nephew. Such a good cub" Kovu smiled as he stroked the human's head. Vitani applauded happily and nodded in agreement. Blushing hard, the human snuggled into Kovu's body, feeling embarrassed. "Uncle Kovu…best Uncle ever…in the whole world." Upon hearing the child's words, Kovu looked at the horizon, so that not Matthew or Vitani could see the tiny tears of happiness appearing under Kovu's eyes.

 **Wow, I can't believe I am finally done. Anyway, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, guys. School and real life has just been overpowering me at the moment, and I am so grateful for you guys staying with me even after I haven't updated in these last couple of months. A big thank you to all you guys that had posted reviews and I am shocked and grateful that you guys have stayed with me and didn't lose hope I'm so happy you all still believe in me. I didn't realise it has been over a year since the last chapter. Until next time… bye bye *waves***


	8. Ch7 The Child who shall Remember

Chapter 7: The Child who Shall Remember

It had been a few hours since Matthew, Kovu and Vitani had returned from the waterhole and the child was full of refreshing water, though it wasn't nice and properly filtered as water from back home but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

Kovu smiled happily as he pulled his nephew into a tight hug, licking the top of his head gently. "Your Uncle and Auntie has to go with your Mummy to scout out the border for any of Muuaji's evil lackies, okay?"

The child simply nodded, his mind on other things. "Okay.."

The two ex-outlanders knew something was up, but they didn't ask. The child was just saved from Muuaji by Simba, it wasn't surprising that he would be still shook up about the whole thing.

"Stay on top of Pride Rock okay? Don't go wondering off." Kovu added.

Matthew nodded in understanding, sitting down on the edge of Pride Rock's cliff. Looking down, he saw them walk back down the stony steps to meet Nala who just arrived. She looked up at her son and she smiled happily at him, showing nothing but pure love and affection for her little cub. Upon getting a smile and a wave back from her cub, the three lions left.

"Mummy...Daddy...I miss you..." Matthew whispered, tears forming under his eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? I feel...so alone..." The child's tears grew to sobs, the grief becoming heavy on his shoulders.

"Please...come back." The man-cub whimpered as he looked up to the rich blue African sky, as if hoping for a sign...that somehow, someway there was hope. That they were alive. But the bodies. Their emotionless faces. No amount of praying and wishing would ever get that out of the child's head.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Matthew cried out, falling on his side and hugging his knees close. It wasn't fair.

Hearing the cries from all the way from the waterhole, Simba sprang into action, wasting no time. His fatherly instincts taking over his mind, Simba ran back to Pride Rock. As he galloped, he heard his son's cries getting louder and louder. Each cry was like a nail and hammer to his heart.

"M..Mummy...D..Daddy..." Simba's man-cub was left to nothing but a whimpering and sobbing ball, whom the king quickly scooped into his paws.

"Shssh...my son. I'm here. Daddy is here. It's alright. Shssh..." Simba whispered softly into the child's ear, stroking his back as the human hugged his father's neck tightly, wailing loudly.

"T...They're gone Daddy. My parents...I don't know what to do.." Matthew cried.

Simba instinctively hugged Matthew tighter, stroking the child' hair and back softly, not letting him go. "Shssh...I know. It will be hard...it will be tough...but me and your mother will help you, we will always be by your side."

Matthew's cries turned to whimpers, slowly calming down. He looked up at Simba, all bundled up in his furry paws. "Why Daddy? Why did that mean lion have to kill them? They were innocent."

Simba sighed. "I don't know son. If only I knew the answer to that question." Simba licked his son's tears away, making the child giggle a little.

Simba smiled as he looked out to the distance, catching a small glimpse out of the outlands, causing him to sigh. "Son. I need to tell you about someone very important. Your Grandfather."

"My Grandfather? Your Daddy?" Matthew asked. "Yes son, your Grandfather. He was the king before me. My father was a great king. Wise and kind and strong. Everyone respected him…except for one."

"Who Daddy?" The man-cub asked, eager to know more.

"Scar." Simba replied. "My Uncle. He was merciless and cruel. He was planned to be king after my father but then I was born. I remember the day where he told me he had a surprise for me. He lead me to the bottom of a gorge and told me to wait. Then I heard rumbling. Then I saw them. A huge pack of wildebeest thundering down the side of the gorge."

"How did you escape?" Matthew asked, curious."

"My father saved me. He managed to grab me safely with his mouth and put me to save ground. But... he didn't make it. Scar killed him. I only found that out years after he blamed me for his death that day. He made me run for my life and since I was gone. He took over. This whole place was a wasteland."

"No way...that's awful." Matthew said sadly. 'How could someone so awful and cruel-hearted be related to his Daddy?' Matthew thought. 'He was kind and had a good heart.' "What happened to Scar Daddy? Did he get punished?"

Simba nodded, still keeping his son close in his big, fluffy and warm paws. "Scar tried to turn my family and friends against me by saying I killed my father. Gaining an opportunity, he tried to kill me again by pushing me off a cliff, just like how he killed my father. But I managed to turn things around and made him tell the truth, after he whispered in my ear he killed my father. I ended up defeating him and I became king."

Simba hugged Matthew close. "I know what that pain is like, it hurts. But I love you Matthew. Your mother loves you, your sister loves you. Your Uncle and Auntie love you. We all do."

Upon saying that, some of the lionesses walked out of the den and nodded in agreement to what Simba said. Some gave their condolences to Matthew on his lost while others nuzzled and comforted him.

"But..." Matthew teared and hid his face in Simba's fur, clinging to him. "It's so hard...I can't stop thinking about it"

Simba kept his son close and curled around him. "It is hard, my little cub. But if your parents could see you now, they wouldn't want you to be sad. They would want you to be happy and most importantly, safe. My father used to say. "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Matthew smiled happily, hugging his father's paw close, enjoying how soft and fluffy it was.

"Yes...So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you." Simba chuckled. "I bet your Grandfather is looking over you right now." Hearing that, Matthew looked up at the sky, smiling excitedly wondering if Simba's father was looking down at him.

It was pretty late when Nala, Kovu and Vitani returned from their search, not taking any chances. They didn't want any of Muuaji's lion lackies sneaking into Pride Lands again. When the trio reached Pride Rock, the three lions panicked. Matthew wasn't there.

"Nala. Vitani. Look." Kovu said as all three lions turned to the big hill by Pride Rock. On the very top was Simba and Matthew, snuggled with each other. They had spent the last couple of hours watching the stars, talking and laughing and bonding. "The stars are so pretty tonight Daddy."

Simba chuckled happily and nodded. "Aren't they? They really are beautiful."

"Much more beautiful than they are at home." Matthew added which made the king's ears twitch as he heard.

"What do you mean son? What is it like where you come from?" Simba asked. Matthew giggled. "It's okay I guess. It's can be quite wet, it rains often. I come from a place called London in the United Kingdom.

Simba looked very confused, almost dumbfounded when he found out there was 57. Million people from his place of origin alone. "I... I well... that is a lot of humans."

"Yeah. But it's a lot more peaceful around here. I prefer to not be in noisy places. It's so calm and serene, the air is so clean. Unlike back home. I want to stay here forever Daddy. With you and Mummy and everyone else."

Simba chuckled and hugged his son close, making his fur warm for his cub. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my sweet adorable little cub."

Blushing, his man-cub bundled up in his paws, the child's face nestled in the king's fur. The warmth and how soft the fur was easily lulled Matthew into a happy slumber, a tiny cute smile growing on his face as he slept, imaging of his Grandfather and his human parents watching over him.

"Mummy..." 

"Daddy..."

"I'm home..."


End file.
